


Finding You

by soulfalleninbuttland



Category: CLAMP - Works, Clover (Manga)
Genre: F/F, and that's how they are written in my copy anyway, clampfemslashfest, i fucking prefer the names sue and ora okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfalleninbuttland/pseuds/soulfalleninbuttland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue was just a lost girl. Ora was the one to find her. Both literally and metaphorically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> This short drabble was written for the clampfemslashfest on tumblr. I was a bit disappointed because of the lack of Ora and Sue and decided to fix that. Unfortunately it's rather short but I hope you'll enjoy it. This is for the romcom day but in reality it's just a coffee shop AU. I hope that's fine.

It was a rainy morning. Sue was sitting in an armchair in a small coffee shop. There was a cup of hot chocolate on the table and a notebook on her knees. She was busy writing something and hardly paid attention to the world around her. Hours would pass, people would come and go and she'd still be there writing. She came to this place every time she had a block.

Seeing how absorbed she was in her work, people never talked to her either. Sue was okay with that, the girl had no family, had spent her life in an orphanage because no one wanted to take her in. It was not that they didn't like her, they just liked the others better. Sue was just ordinary, nothing special. She wasn't really close with the other kids either. She was used to being invisible. She was used to being alone, too. Was she lonely though? No, you need to have known human warmth in order to be lonely. That's why Sue was content with her life. She had grown really fond of music during the years and now was a song writer. It was a wonderful job except in times like these when she just didn't know what to write about. Her passion was music and nothing brought her more joy than someone saying they liked what she had created. She lived for that after all.

''Excuse me, may I sit next to you?''

The unknown voice pulled Sue out of her little world and she looked up. In front of her was standing a woman, she was about about two heads taller than her, with black hair that was curly and quite long. Sue looked around. When had the coffee shop gotten so full? She looked back at the woman who was smiling at her and holding a cup of coffee.

Sue couldn't help but smile back. ''Sure, why not.''

''Thanks. By the way, I'm Ora. It's nice to meet you.'' She said and held out her hand for a handshake.

''And I'm Sue.'' The girl replied and shook Ora's outstretched hand. ''It's nice to meet you too.''

''Sue, huh. It's a really pretty name. What does it mean?''

''It means the number four.  _Sue_  is derived from the Chinese word for  _four._ ''

Ora sipped on her drink as she looked Sue over and her gaze stopped on the notebook. ''Are you, perhaps, a writer?''

''I write songs.'' Sue said with a smile. A conversation with a complete stranger was something unusual for her but it wasn't awkward at all. She actually rather enjoyed it.

''That's wonderful. Actually I'm a singer. I'm not very well-known yet but I'm working on it.''

''You're a singer? What a coincidence.''

''I don't think there are any coincidences in this world.'' Ora stated. They stared at each other for a while without saying anything.

Suddenly Ora's gaze moved to the notebook again. ''I know that it's really straightforward but may I look?''

Sue felt her cheeks heat up. She nodded her head and handed the notebook to her companion. ''I'm in a bit of a block so it's not really the best but…''

Ora looked through the notebook. There were only a few songs there and the last one wasn't even finished but she could tell the girl had poured all her heart in each and every one of them. She definitely enjoyed what she did.

''Hey, Sue?''

''Yes?''

''Why don't you write a song for me?''


End file.
